Adventure Time With Tim and Kon
by TIRN33
Summary: The title says it all. Might be a one shot. Might continue. Who knows :  enjoy! Chapter 1: What Was Missing. Rated T for Jason's mouth and character death.


**I got bored and after watching What Was Missing over a million times, I came up with this. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Tim searched around Titans tower; checking if Kon or his cat Damian was around.<p>

"Kon? Damian?" He called. But no one answered. With assurence in his mind, Tim lifted the cushion on the couch and grabbed the small lock of black hair. He sighed as he sat on the couch cushion he raised and rubed the hair against his face.

"Hey man! What are you doing!" Kon asked as he suddenly appeared behind the couch.

Tim jumped; but still held the hair tightly. "Kon!"

"Don't worry, Dude. We won't tell anyone about the time you spend with Prince Grayson's hair." Kon assured with a smile.

"You two knew?"

"Tim, We're _roommates_." Kon answered. "Which is _why _I'm gonna show you _my _beloved keepsake with _you_." Kon motioned to the coffee table in front of Tim and pulled it up with his finger. He reached under and pulled out a pair of sunglasses.

"Are those the glasses you used to wear when you wore your tights?" Tim pointed. Damian hopped next to him with a disgusted face on while he played with his ball of yarn.

"Back in the 90's? Yup." Kon nodded as he put them on. "II still keep them."

"Gross."

"Shut up."

Suddenly, a door appeared in the middle of the room. It swung open and revealed Murmur; his mouth sewn shut. "Hmm! Mhh!" He cried as he jumped through and snatched Grayson's hair from Tim's hand, Damian's ball (which he hissed at), and Kon's glasses from his face. Murmur then opened another door and ran through that one.

"Hey! Get back here!" Tim shouted as he grabbed Damian and jumped through the door; Kon followed. When they jumped thorugh the door, they ended up in a grassy plan where a little kid was playing with his toy train. Murmur raced towards the kid and snatched the toy from him. He cried instantly.

Tim ran passed the kid shouting, "I'll get your kid back, toy!"

"_What _the hell did you just say?" Kon asked as he ran after Tim.

"Shaddap." Tim mummbled as he ran through another door that had been open.

When they motioned through it, the noticed that they were in the Bat Cave. Murmur ran past Tim and jumped thorugh another door. Prince Grayson ran into the room. "Get back here, Murmur! You Butt!"

"Come on, Dick!" Tim shouted as he grabbed the Prince's hand and pulled him into the door.

The next place they were taken was Jason Todd the Vampire King's house near the outskirts of Gotham. The group landed in his kitchen and could hear the sound of bullets going off in the living room. When they ran into the main room, the Villain opened another door and opened it wide for the sunlight to come in and burn Jason. He hissed and jumped back as the Villain jumped in the door.

"Jason!" Kon called. "Are you okay?"

"Ugh, yeah." Jason shook his head.

"Come on, guys!" Tim shouted as he jumped through and chased after Murmur through a large canyon. Murmur then threw down a knife that magically turned into a large door. He dove through it and it shut and locked. Tim smashed his fist into the doors at they closed. "No!" He blinked as he looked up at the words that appeared at the top of the door. This door shall yield to no command save for a song from a genuine band. What the hell?"

"Murmur must have somehow got the powers of the Door Lords. We tried to lock them in, but they kept getting out. Because they're Door Lords." The Prince explained.

Jason appeared next to Dick wearing his Red Hood gear to protect him from the sun. "They broke out because you let them _live_."

Dick growled as he looked at Jason.

"Hmm." Tim looked up. "The door said it'll open to a genuine band. A _song_?"

"A _chill _jam." Jason corrected as he pulled the bass guitar he brought from behind him. He floated up in the air. "What do ya' say?"

"Sounds like fun." Kon smiled as he grabbed the Ukelele that was strapped to his back and began to play.

"Just keep a cool head. Got it, Prince _Charming_?" Jason pointed at Dick.

Dick simply sat on a rock and pulled his phone out; pressing the buttons to create a cute techno beat. Tim, who had no instruments, began to beat box. While Damian slapped his paws on the rocks; creating a beat.

Jason floated up and began to play.

"**La-da-da-da-da.**  
><strong>I'm gonna bury you in the ground.<strong>  
><strong>La-da-da-da-da<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna bury you in my <em>sound<em>.**  
><strong>I'm gonna shoot the rest, with my M-16s-."<strong>

"Jason," Dick called, "You can't play _that_, it's distasteful."

Jason growled and turned to Dick. "Oh, you don't _like _that? Or do you just not like _me_!" He flew to the top of the door and began to play.

"**Sorry I don't treat you like a _Goddess _**  
><strong>Is that what you want me to <em>D~oo<em>?**  
><strong>Sorry I don't treat you like you're <em>Perfect<em>,**  
><strong>Like all the other Titans do.<strong>

**Sorry I'm not a Bat Boy**  
><strong>And I use my guns on <em>Y~ou.<em>**  
><strong>Is that why you always avoid me?<strong>  
><strong>That must be <em>such <em>an inconvienence to _Y~ou_.**

**Well, I'm just your _Pro~oblem_.**  
><strong>I'm just your <em>Pro~blem. <em>**  
><strong>It's like I'm not <em>even <em>you're _brother, _am I?**  
><strong>I'm just you're <em>Pro~blem<em>.**

**Well, I~I shouldn't have to justify what I do.**  
><strong>I~I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you.<strong>  
><strong>Sorry that I'm not dead anymore<strong>  
><strong>With Bruce, that must have been your <em>Sc~ore<em>**."

"Look!" Tim cried as he pointed at the door. "It's working!"

In fact, they were. The little face on the door were smiling brightly and causing the doors to open up.

"**But I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with _Y~ou_.**  
><strong>So, <em>Why <em>do I _Wa~ant _to?**  
><strong>Why do <em>I~I Wa~ant to...<em>"** Jason stopped. "To...bury you in the ground...and shoot you with...Ugh!"

The happy faces on the door frowned and went back to sleep. Jason glared at Dick. "_Stop_ staring at me! You threw me off!"

"No! Come on! We were almost there! I wonder what it liked! Or what was missing!"

"Talent." Kon answered. He jabbed a thumb in Jason's direction. "Jason can't sing for shit."

"Wanna say that a little louder?" Jason tested.

"Let's _not _do this." Dick raised his hands. "Look, I think we're all just a _little _stressed out and probably need a break."

"She's right." Jason agreed.

Dick glared up at Jason when he used the term _she. _

"Look, I just think we should at least _try _to get along, you know?" Tim offered. "We're not gonna open this door if we keep aurguing."

"Yup," Jason nodded as he floated towards his door.

"Wait, Jason! Don't go!" Tim cried.

"Relax, Birdie. I'm just gonna get us some snacks." Jason assured as he floated into his door.

Dick turned to Tim and smiled. "That was sweet what you said about being buds."

"Thanks." Tim blushed.

"Aw, look at little Timmy." Kon teased.

"Shut it, Kon." Tim growled.

Jason came back up with three bags of chips and a can of tuna, who he tossed at Damian. The black cat grabbed it and opened it with his claws,; chowing down at the tuna.

"_Someone's _hungry." Kon smirked.

"Well _you didn't _feed him." Tim accused. He then stopped. "No food, no time, it'll all come in a rhyme. A song about Rhymes?"

"NO!" Jason and Dick snapped.

Tim jumped. Kon, Damian, Dick, and Jason laughed.

The group finished eating and the sun went down. Jason sighed and took his hood, jacket and shirt off. Dick blushed.

"What _are _you doing?" He asked.

"What? It's _hot as balls _out here, Grayson." Jason tossed everything to the side.

"Alrighty then. For the next lead," Dick announced, "_I _want to take the lead."

"Uh, okay." Tim shrugged.

"Alrght," Dick looked down at his phone. "I'll execute Sound Structure Alpha. Jason begin playing triplet quavers in mixolydian mode."

"Alright." Jason looked down at his bass. "Wait, what the _hell _is a quaver?"

"Now Tim vibrate your uvula by dampening and undampening your larynx." Dick ordered.

"My _what_?" Tim blinked.

"_Goo Liiike Thissss_." Dick rubbed his throat.

"Oh!" Tim rubbed his throat, too. "_Waaaaa_."

"Kon, are you going to join in?"

"Nope." Kon sat down. "I'm just gonna watch you fail."

"We're not gonna-." Dick's phone caught on fire and he quickly dropped and stomped on it. "What the hell!" He then sighed. "Maybe, I miscalculated..."

"Ha! Looks like you're not as perfect as you thought! Guess you can't judge me anymore!" Jason teased.

"I never said I was perfect, Jason!" Dick snapped.

"Guys! Time out!" Tim waved his hands in the air to stop them.

Jason hocked a loogie and spat it right on Dick's shoulder. Dick gasped and stood up; turning around and walking away.

"Wait!" Tim cried. "Prince!"

Jason hissed, then turned around towards his door. "Fuck this shit. I'm outta here, too!"

"Jason no! Come back!"

"Tim, I don't think they're gonna work this out. Maybe it's time to go home. It's late." Kon put a hand on Tim's shoulder as he cuddled Damian in his arms and began to walk away.

"NO! Guys!" Tim shouted.

But they were already walking away. Tim sighed; a song popping in his head. He began to clap his hands.

"**Everyone...I'm so..._dumb_.**  
><strong>I should have just told you…<strong>  
><strong>what I lost was a piece of your hair<strong>!"

Dick stopped and turned around slightly.

"**Now it's gone, gone forever,**  
><strong>but I guess, what does it matter?<strong>  
><strong>When I just.. just had all of you there!<strong>  
><strong>Oh, I just had all of you there with me, my friends...<strong>  
><strong>if you're even my friends<strong>."

The door began to light up. Tim's eyes widened. "_That's _what this door was missing...The _truth_!"

Jason turned around and began to play on his bass.

"**What am I to you? Am I a joke, your knight, or your _Lover_?**  
><strong>What am I to you? Do you look down on me cause I'm younger?<strong>  
><strong>Do you think that I don't understand?<strong>  
><strong>I just wanted us together as a Fam.<strong>  
><strong>Last night was the most fun I've ever had,<strong>  
><strong>I even liked it when the two of you would get mad at each other.<strong>

**Oh, you, a-a-a-a-are the greates lovers in the world.**  
><strong>You a-a-a-a-are the grestest in the world.<strong>  
><strong>And that's ri-i-i-i-ight I'm talking about the two of you bros.<strong>  
><strong>And you, Kon,<strong>  
><strong>I wanna sing a song to you and I refuse to make it fake<strong>."

The group joined in; Kon playing his Ukelele, Jason singing along, Dick recovering his phone to make a cute rhythm, and Damian tapping his hands on the rocks.

"**What am I to you? Am I a joke, your knight, or your Lover?**  
><strong>What am I to you? Do you look down on me cause I'm younger?<strong>  
><strong>Do you think that I don't understand?<strong>  
><strong>I just wanted us together as a fam<strong>  
><strong>I'll forget that I lost a piece of your hair,<strong>  
><strong>I'll remember the chips that we shared over there.<strong>

**Oh, you, a-a-a-a-are the greatest lovers in the world.**  
><strong>You a-a-a-a-are the greatest lovers in the world.<strong>  
><strong>And that's ri-i-i-i-ight I'm talking about the two of you bros.<strong>  
><strong>And you, Kon,<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna sing a song to you and I refuse to make it fake.<strong>

**Make no mistake I'm gonna sing a song that feels so real it'll make this do-o-o-or break!"**

The door swung open and Tim perked up. They turned to see Murmur sitting there trying to finish sewing his mouth shut. He turned and saw the group; accidently stabbing his nose. He yanked the needle out and hopped to his feet.

Tim and Kon stepped forward. "It's over Murmur."

"Hand over our stuff!" Kon ordered.

"Hmmhmmhmmhmm. Hmmhmmhmm Hmmhmmhmmhmm Hmmhmm Hmmhmmhmmhmm Hmm?" Murmur cheered.

"What the fuck?" Kon cocked a brow.

"I totally get it." Jason said as he walked forward. "He may have stolen our treasure..."

Dick stepped forward as well. "...But by doing so, he showed us..."

" ...The real treasure is family and lovers." Kon added.

"HMMM! HMM! HMM!" Murmur cheered once more. Suddenly his head was blown off his shoulder. Everyone turned to Jason with his gun out.

"_Jason_." Dick growled.

"Hey, that's one less villain we gotta worry about." Jason shrugged.

Kon picked up Murmur's bag and began to delve through it. "Alright, Here's your hair, Tim."

Tim snatched it from Kon's hand.

"Oh, _you_." Dick smirked.

"And here's My glasses." Kon placed them on his head.

"And here's your all of yarn, Damian." Kon tossed the ball to Damian, who caught it with ease.

"And here's you gun, Jason."

Jason shook his head. "That's not my gun."

"That's mine!" Dick quickly snatched it from Kon.

"You...kept the gun I gave you?" Jason asked.

"You have a gun?" Tim blinked.

"Uh, yeah, it means a lot to me." Dick blushed.

"You have a _gun_?" Tim repeated.

"Yeah, for _work_. I _am _a cop, too, you know." Dick commented.

"Wait, if that's Dick's gun, then...what are you missing, Jason?" Kon turned to Jason.

He didn't respond.

"Wait a second, wait a second! You don't have a thing! You just wanted to hang out with us!" Tim accused.

"_No_! I didn't!" Jason denied.

"No way, you're caught! I figured you out!" Tim, Kon, and Dick began to laugh.

Jason growled and began to transform into a large tentacle monster. "I'll fuck all of you!"

The four of them ran out the door; holding their asses as Jason chased them.

**I had fun with this one :) **


End file.
